hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019–20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season (Olo72)
The 2019-20 Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone season '''was the most active since the start of reliable satellite coverage in 1967, with 19 named storms including one named tropical depression. Activity lasted from mid-November, when Moderate Tropical Storm Ambali formed, until mid-April when Tropical Depression 23 became a remnant low. It officially began on November 15, 2019, and ended on April 30, 2020, with the exception for Mauritius and the Seychelles, for which it ended on May 15, 2020. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical and subtropical cyclones form in the basin, which is west of 90°E and south of the Equator. Tropical and subtropical cyclones in this basin were monitored by the Regional Specialised Meteorological Centre in Réunion, though the Joint Typhoon Warning Center issued unofficial advisories. Season summary under construction ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:11/01/2005 till:06/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:11/01/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2005 till:11/10/2005 color:TS text:"Ambali" from:11/23/2005 till:11/30/2005 color:ST text:"Belna" from:12/09/2005 till:12/12/2005 color:TD text:"Calvinia" from:12/16/2005 till:12/18/2005 color:ZD text:"Diane" from:12/19/2005 till:12/28/2005 color:IT text:"Esani" from:12/23/2005 till:01/02/2006 color:TC text:"06" from:01/12/2006 till:01/25/2006 color:VI text:"Francisco" from:01/17/2006 till:01/21/2006 color:TD text:"08" barset:break from:01/25/2006 till:01/30/2006 color:TS text:"Gabekile" from:01/28/2006 till:02/01/2006 color:ZD text:"Herold" from:01/30/2006 till:02/07/2006 color:IT text:"Irondro" from:02/05/2006 till:02/13/2006 color:TC text:"Jeruto" from:02/09/2006 till:02/15/2006 color:TS text:"Kundai" from:02/17/2006 till:02/21/2006 color:ST text:"Lisebo" from:02/25/2006 till:03/05/2006 color:IT text:"Michel" from:03/14/2006 till:03/17/2006 color:ST text:"16" barset:break from:03/28/2006 till:04/04/2006 color:TS text:"Nousra" from:04/06/2006 till:04/10/2006 color:ZD text:"Olivier" from:04/14/2006 till:04/17/2006 color:TS text:"Pokera" from:04/28/2006 till:05/04/2006 color:TS text:"Quincy" from:05/06/2006 till:05/10/2006 color:ZD text:"Rebaone" from:05/14/2006 till:05/17/2006 color:TS text:"Salama" from:05/14/2006 till:05/17/2006 color:TS text:"23" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:11/01/2005 till:12/01/2005 text:November from:12/01/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:02/01/2006 text:January from:02/01/2006 till:03/01/2006 text:February from:03/01/2006 till:04/01/2006 text:March from:04/01/2006 till:05/01/2006 text:April from:05/01/2006 till:06/01/2006 text:May TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" Storms '''Moderate Tropical Storm Ambali Moderate Tropical Storm Belna Moderate Tropical Storm Calvinia Moderate Tropical Storm Diane Moderate Tropical Storm Esani Tropical Depression 06 Moderate Tropical Storm Francisco Tropical Depression 08 Moderate Tropical Storm Gabekile Moderate Tropical Storm Herold Moderate Tropical Storm Irondro Tropical Depression Jeruto Moderate Tropical Storm Kundai Moderate Tropical Storm Lisebo Moderate Tropical Storm Michel-Dahlia Tropical Depression 16 Subtropical Storm Nousra Tropical Depression Olivier Moderate Tropical Storm Pokera Moderate Tropical Storm Quincy Moderate Tropical Storm Rebaone-Kenanga Moderate Tropical Storm Salama Tropical Depression 23 Storm names Within the South-West Indian Ocean, tropical depressions and subtropical depressions that are judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph) by the Regional Specialized Meteorological Center on La Réunion Island, France (RSMC La Réunion) are usually assigned a name. However, it is the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Centers in Mauritius and Madagascar who name the systems. The Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Center in Mauritius names a storm should it intensify into a moderate tropical storm between 55°E and 90°E. If instead a cyclone intensifies into a moderate tropical storm between 30°E and 55°E then the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Center in Madagascar assigns the appropriate name to the storm. Beginning from the 2019–20 season, name lists within the South-West Indian Ocean will be rotated on a triennial basis. Storm names are only used once, so any storm name used this year will be removed from rotation and replaced with a new name for the 2022–23 season. The unused names are expected to be reused in the list for the 2023–24 season. Season effects under construction Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Active Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones